The World is Black
by Kyoko Decendant of Aura
Summary: Threats are exchanged, only one is carried out. What happens when that one threat kills your life? JakxKeira (comming from me? I think I have a fever or something...) and ErolxJak hints if you're looking for them. DEATH-FIC, so Gohan11 knows...


THE WORLD IS BLACK

A/N; I'm gonna have to pay someone to come up with fanfic titles for me. This is so lame...

Anyways, this is one of my first non-yaoi fics. So, instead of having tons of shonen-ai moments, I'm gonna kill everyone. Aren't I happy?

Ok, there's a little hinting of ErolxJak, but that's only if you have a perverted mind or are looking for it. It can be taken either way.

And forgive my spelling... I don't have spell check.

-

Blood.

There was blood everywhere. On the floor; the ceiling; the walls. . . It blended in with the red spray paint on the many maps and posters scattered around the Underground Headquarters and covered the table in the center of the room. Jak could smell it in the air; almost taste it; as he walked into the room. He nearly dropped to his knees in shock of the sight that lay before him.

Torn and Ashelin. Dead, resting in a pool of their own blood. Torn was sprawled on the floor, several bullet holes in his stomach and near his heart. Ashelin was almost laying on top of him, her head resting on his chest, her fingers wrapped around his hand; face covered in half-dried tears. The two of them died together, as lovers should.

On the wall behind them, words were painted in their blood like grafiti; **YOU KILLED THEM**. And he did kill them. . . it was his fault they were dead. It was his fault for putting up that challenge to that crazed man. If he had just kept his mouth shut, none of this would have happened.

His mind went back to the argument with Erol, who had decided to show up at one of the worst possible times at the Hip Hog, right when he was talking to Keira. Erol had just walked over, and started flirting with both of the girls. Tess was immune to Erol, knowing he was a user, but Keira fell to his charms while the red-head cast a nearly sadistic smirk over at Jak, setting up a challenge. Jak's anger took over from there, letting a punch fly at the commander who stopped it, then pinned Jak to the wall, asserting his authority over the younger man and prooving to the girls that Jal was weak compared to him.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Eco Freak." Erol had said, a self-assured smirk plastered on his face. You can tell someone is confident when they can recite those 'well, well, well''s in such a smooth voice. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Since prison, I think." He inquired, taking a small step closer to Jak, forcing him to back up even further against the wall. "How has the Dark Eco in your blood affected you? At all"

"Get away from me, Erol." The blonde seethed, knocking away one of the commander's arms as Erol grabbed Jak's gloved wrist. Wrenching his hand away from him, Erol still kept a firm grasp on Jak's hand while the blonde glared at him. "Leave them alone. Don't you have someone else to torture? Or a new girl to meet" he asked as Erol placed his back against the wall again, holding his arm there and stepping his his foot.

"Is it a crime to want to check up on an escapee? I think not" He twisted Jak's wrist to bring his arm around to his back, turning Jak around so he was now facing the wall. "I would know, seeing as I wrote half the laws. I just wanted to know how freedom has changed you. I can see right now that you still haven't learned to respect those with more authority than you." he stated, his breath flooding over Jak's cheek. "And besides... That mechanic girl of yours is quite beautiful... I'd hate to see you loose her." Erol whispered into Jak's ear, taking it one step too far.

"Stay AWAY from her" Jak yelled, using his free hand to elbow Erol in the stomach before turning to land a solid blow to the head, causing the commander to crash into a table, spilling the bottles of liquor on top of him as Jak glared.

"I'd watch it, Eco Freak." Erol seethed, picking himself up off the ground. " I can take away everything... everything you know... everything you love... I can get rid of it ALL."

"You have no power over me, Erol." Jak said, turning back to Keira, who was sitting in shock. He turned around to face Erol and said"You can't do anything to me."

"Watch what you say, Jak. You'll find out soon enough that I can always carry out my threats." He seethed before turning and walking out of the Hip Hog, ignoring the comments from Daxter about how 'Jak could kick his ass any day'.

"I had no idea he was serious. Usually that nut just says stuff" Daxter said, staring at Ashelin and Torn, comming to his senses first. He walked over to Jak, who was still staring, open-eyed at the wall. He seemed like a lifeless shell, standing there until something in his mind just clicked.

"Daxter. . . the others. . ." he whispered, standing up and grabbing the ottsel, placing him on his shoulder. If Erol really did cary out his threat, he'd have to make sure that he got to his friends before Erol did, unless he wanted them to end up dead.

The Hip Hog had the same story- both Tess and Sig were lying dead, another message in blood on the mirror.

**YOU DID THIS**

The same for Vin.

**IT'S YOUR FAULT**

Keira.

**ALL YOUR FAULT**

Keira. . . was dead. Jak couldn't bear to see her lying there, and he just. . . broke down. There was nothing else he could do. He couldn't stop Erol... and he was right. It was his fault. Erol did have power over him. . . and he had walked right into a trap. He crawled over to Keira, silent tears streaming down his face as he picked up her dead body in his arms, cradling her close to him, pressing her lifeless, blood-covered lips to his. The girl he had loved for so long was gone because of a fucking argument. "I should have told you a long time ago... Keira..." he whispered to her, brushing her red-stained hair from her face. "I love you."

Jak heard a gunshot behind him, and turned around quickly, only to find Daxter on the floor and Erol standing in the open door.

"I told you, Jak. Everything you love... everything you know..." he whispered, walking to Jak and standing in front of him. "I've broken you, Jak. Now you're mine."

Jak stumbled to his feet in front of Erol, tears still flowing openly. He looked at Erol, now the only face he truly knew that wasn't dead, staring at him, eyes begging him to take him out of this world. . . and he fell into Erol's arms as the red-head suported him and choked between tears. "You win, Erol. You win. . . I don't care anymore. Just do what you want with me. . . take me back to prison so I can be your 'weapon'."

Erol stroked Jak's hair, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pistol, placing it to the side of Jak's head. "No, Jak. I'm going to put you out of your misery. And proove that you should have never defied me in the first place. You are mine."

**BANG**

-

Ok, no one can kill me for killing everyone! And I did not kill the girls out of hate for them! I LIKE the girls in the series! Sometimes, anyways. Eh, I've been trying to finish this for a LONG time now, and I'm glad it's finished. I also have a bit of art for this one if anyone wants to see it, on my Deviantart page. My username is Jakfan12 (isn't that pathetic?).

Devoted to Soran Marlovic, because she comments on everything I write and has been there for inspirational and moral suport. This is for you, girl!


End file.
